


The summer's breeze makes it alright.

by alecsstrangeworld



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Down Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Cute Kids, Felix cries for one second, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Han Jisung | Han-centric, I'm Bad At Summaries, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, warning: your heart will burst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsstrangeworld/pseuds/alecsstrangeworld
Summary: And if Felix refuses to let go of Jisung’s hand while his big brother Chan cleans his wounds, nobody has to know.And if Felix insists that Jisung gives the plastered knee a get better kiss, nobody has to know.And if Jisung does so every time they meet until the only sign of the fall is a pink-ish scar, nobody has to know.or:Felix and Jisung play in the meadow.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Kudos: 98





	The summer's breeze makes it alright.

Loud giggles erupt out of Felix’s mouth as he sprints through the dry meadow, Jisung hot on his heels.  
  
  
“You’re never gonna get me!” the slightly younger boy exclaims, suddenly changing directions. The hot August sun makes his sweaty skin glisten like crystals in the sun, giggles escape his mouth as the wind messes up his hair.

  
“I bet I will, you’re as slow as a snail!”  
  
  
Jisung’s puffy cheeks glow pink out of exertion, his breath quick and shallow, but he won’t be the one giving up their chase of supervillain and superhero. (The fact that Jisung had agreed to be the superhero even though he absolutely wanted to be the villain had nothing to do with Jisung’s infatuation with Felix’s puppy eyes. Absolutely nothing). He follows Felix through the meadow, past the bushes onto the rocky path.

The young boys who have been playing in the safety of the meadow for a while don’t mind the new terrain. They race over the slippery rocky path, only caring about their game, lost in an alternative world where people can fly and have super strength.

Suddenly a shriek rings through the air, quickly followed by a gasp, silence and then a loud wail. Jisung scrambles to stop in front of Felix who is now laying face down in the dirt.

“Are you okay?” Jisung’s hand hover hesitantly over Felix’s shaking form before he gently turns him around. Felix’s freckles are accompanied by big tears as his lips wobble dangerously. Bloody hands come up to his face and aggressively wipe away the tears. 

The cheeky boy crouches down and gently cups Felix’s face, preventing Felix to further irritate his skin. He wipes the tears away with his thumbs and then proceeds to inspect the damage. Felix's face seems to have been spared, but Jisung can’t say the same about Felix’s hands and knees. They’re scraped and bruised, bright red liquid slowly trickling out of the wounds.

“Sungie, it hurts”, sobs rake through the shaking boy, glossy eyes meeting Jisung's.   
  


“Oh Yongbok-ah, it’s okay, we’re going to take care of it.” Jisung ruffles the younger’s hair and carefully helps him to stand up, only to envelop him into a powerful hug, not caring that some of the crimson liquid from Felix’s elbows drips on his white t-shirt. 

The hot summer breeze brushes against them as Jisung sways them slowly, Felix’s sobs turning into hiccups and eventually stopping. Jisung releases him out of his embrace and wipes away the remaining tears before turning around and bending down slightly. He grins at Felix and gestures with his hands to climb up on his back. 

"C'mon Sunshine boy, hop on." 

Felix purses his lips for a moment, stubbornly taking a few steps away, but Jisung's disapproving gaze brings him to a halt. As soon as their eyes meet, Jisung's eyes soften and a pout develops on his lips. They keep eye contact for a few seconds until Felix sighs and climbs on his best friends' back, Jisung heading for the boy's home immediately.

  
And if Felix refuses to let go of Jisung’s hand while his big brother Chan cleans his wounds, nobody has to know.  
  
And if Felix insists that Jisung gives the plastered knee a get better kiss, nobody has to know.

And if Jisung does so every time they meet until only the sign of the fall is a pink-ish scar, nobody has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading my story! If you liked it, I'd appreciate if you left a kudos or a comment. <3 
> 
> This is just a little one shot I wrote on the train to my family for christmas. I've been craving summer and cute stuff and I read a similar story with the same topic (AU where the idols are kids and play in the grass and one gets injured) a while ago with other characters. I distinctively remember thinking "This promt fits perfectly for Felix and Jisung". I don't claim this as my own idea and will try to find the original story again but it's been over 8 month since I read the story.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you have a lovely day/night/afternoon, and I wish you all a Happy End of 2019!! 
> 
> \- Alec Louis


End file.
